Brincadeiras
by AninhaintheSky
Summary: Nada como o verão na casa dos avós...


Risos. Altos e estridentes. Como hienas. Era isso. Hienas. Como as que vira uma vez quando viajou para a África.

Gritos. E mais gritos. Por que havia tantos gritos? E por que isso piorava sua dor de cabeça?

Era isso. Estava com dor de cabeça e parecia que voltava de um sono profundo. Aos poucos.

Aquelas vozes... ela conhecia as vozes histéricas, como as hienas, e ela se lembrou de onde estava e isso a fez abrir os olhos de uma vez e se arrependeu pois a luz que entrava pelo vidro da janela a cegou.

Gemendo, talvez de raiva, ela virou para o outro lado, voltando a fechar os olhos sentindo que Sissy, a gata de estimação de seus avós dormia a seus pés na cama. Suspirou tentando não deixar que o sono fosse embora. As vozes pareciam tão distantes agora. Sim, seus primos deveriam ter ido para o quintal, ou para qualquer lugar, ela definitivamente não se importava.

...

_ Cansei dessa brincadeira! _ James falou rindo debochado para os primos e para os irmãos, depois que ele conseguiu se salvar mais uma vez na brincadeira de esconder, dentro de casa!

_ É claro, você sempre rouba! _ Louis disse com as faces vermelhas depois de ter sido quem havia procurado.

_ Roubo nada! Você que não sabe procurar direito! _ se sentou despojado no sofá da sala olhando para Lily que se sentara ao piano, porém não sabia tocar, ao contrário de Rose. Rose. Ela havia arrumado uma desculpa para não brincar de esconder, pois sempre perdia, aquela Sardenta!

Ele se levantou se sentando ao piano junto da irmã que o olhou de cara feia, mas chegou mais pra lá no banco. Sabia tocar uma ou duas musicas fáceis e seus dedos logo começaram a dedilhar as teclas brancas e pretas abafando as vozes que discutiam animadamente sobre o ultimo jogo dos Chudley Cannons, do qual Hugo era fã.

_ James! Você não é tão ruim! _ Lily sorriu para o irmão mais velho que lhe deu uma piscadinha sem parar de tocar.

Mas não era exatamente o que Louis, Hugo, Roxane, Albus, Moly e Lucy achavam. Eles foram saindo da sala em direção ao quintal exprimindo que definitivamente James não tinha talento para musica! Mas James não escutara, e se o tivesse, ele não se importaria.

...

Musica?

Rose se mexeu mais uma vez na cama colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça quando escutou as notas de um piano soar pela escadaria e chegar até o quarto. Ela conhecia a musica, ela já tocara, mas não desse jeito apressado e descompassado. Não estava ruim, mas era bem diferente da versão que ela conhecia.

Volte a dormir... Volte a dormir...

...

James sorriu quando a musica terminou e seus dedos se perderam no ar. Ele olhou mais uma vez para a irmã de cabelos vermelho vivo vendo que ela o olhava orgulhosa e tinha um sorriso sapeca no rosto. James não resistiu e deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha sardenta dela e ela retribuiu, o beijando a face branca e sem nenhuma sarda.

_ Você não vem? _ ela perguntou quando se levantou com a intenção de ir até os primos.

_ Não! Eu to cansado! _ James falou e Lily seguiu para fora. O dia estava quente. Quente demais e quem em sã consciência ficaria enfurnado em casa? Bom eles brincaram ali agora a pouco, mas o verão parecia mais quente agora.

James olhou para o piano mais uma vez. O cheiro daquela casa parecia mudar a cada estação e agora o cheiro da madeira e das rosas que a avó trazia pra dentro parecia impregnar nele. Passou a mão nos cabelos e se levantou em seguida subindo as escadas barulhentas.

Foi até o terceiro andar e no corredor, ele observou a porta fechada do quarto. Era ali que Rose dormia junto de Lily e Roxane. Ele segurou um riso e caminhou devagar abrindo em silêncio a porta vendo sua prima dormir com um travesseiro no rosto. Seus olhos encontraram Sissy dormindo tranquila e então aquilo pareceu fazer seu coração de peralta pular mais forte.

Não que ele tinha que fazer isso. Não. Ele poderia simplesmente dar meia volta e deixar a prima em paz, dormindo com aquele travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Mais não era isso que ele ia fazer. Não dessa vez.

_ ROSEEEEEEE! _ o grito de James e suas risadas em seguida fizeram com que Sissy acordasse assustada e arrepiada e saísse correndo, além de assustar Rose que jogou o travesseiro longe e se sentasse na cama gritando de susto achando que era a casa estava pegando fogo!

James teve que se sentar numa das camas ao lado sem se agüentar de pé pelos risos. Sua barriga doía e ele já estava sem ar de tanto rir. E quem não achou a menor graça foi Rose que ainda sentada na cama, olhava abismada e tentando entender, James rindo de se acabar.

_ James Sirius! _ a voz de Rose era um misto de susto e raiva. Ou seja, ia do tom mais agudo para o mais grave mas nem isso fez James parar de rir. _ Seu... seu... _ sem encontrar palavras carinhosas para expressar o que seu primo era, se levantou pegando o travesseiro do chão e batendo nele várias vezes, mas isso pareceu aumentar seus risos.

_ Seu idiota, nojento, bobo, criança... _ James protegia o rosto com as mãos e não demorou muito para que a prima se cansasse e parasse jogando o travesseiro nele. Ele olhou para ela percebendo o quanto ela estava vermelha e seus cabelos mais armados que o normal. A respiração dela estava acelerada como a dele.

_ Isso é tão típico de você James Potter! _ ela disse por fim quando ele se levantou indo até a janela e a abrindo. Calor. Era o calor infantil fluindo na Toca.

_ Confessa Sardenta, foi engraçado! _ assim que os vidros da janela foram abertos, uma brisa forte entrou pelo quarto passando por eles e fazendo a porta de madeira velha e desgastada bater.

_ Você faz tudo errado mesmo! _ ela disse com mais raiva indo até a porta para abri-la e sair daquele quarto e esquecer os risos de deboche dele, porém a porta não abria. Tentou mais uma vez, mas parecia ter se trancado.

_ Que droga! _ ela exclamou para surpresa de James que se sentou no parapeito da janela.

_ Falando palavrões agora, Sardenta? Que feio isso! _ disse irônico obrigando Rose a olhar pra ele.

_ É a porta que não abre, idiota! _ ela disse e James desceu da janela indo até ela altivo.

_ Vocês meninas não conseguem nem abrir uma porta! _ Rose cruzou os braços indignada com as palavras dele, mas ficou o observando tentar abri-la, sem sucesso.

_ É mesmo?! E o garotão parece que também não consegue! _ ela começou a bater na porta chamando por ajuda.

_ VOVÓ? VOVÔ? ALBUS? HUGO? LILY? ALGUEM? POR FAVOR! _ James ficou a observando balançando a cabeça e se dirigindo a cama.

_ Esquece Sardenta, eles não estão em casa, e a vovó e o vovô saíram! _ Rose parou de esmurrar a porta olhando incrédula para James que se escorara na cama colocando os pés no colchão.

_ Como eles puderam sair e deixar vocês sozinhos? _ ela realmente não acreditava. _ James, diz a verdade, vocês prenderam eles pra fazerem bagunça não foi? _ James a olhou rindo da hipótese da prima sem acreditar que ela pudesse pensar uma coisa dessas.

_ Ah, Weasley! Sabe que não é uma idéia ruim! Vou usar isso da próxima vez! _ Rose bufou de raiva tentando ignorar o primo e seguindo para a janela.

_ ALBUS? ... HUGO? ... _ gritou para os arredores lá em baixo só vendo a grama verde e alguns anões de jardim balançando as moitas. _ Eu não acredito... _ ela sussurrou, não passando despercebido por James que parecia se divertir muito com o desespero da prima.

_ Sabe Rosie... _ ela o olhou fuzilando-o com o olhar, pois sabia que toda vez que a chamava de 'Rosie', ele queria ser mais irônico do que já era. _ Eu acho que você poderia relaxar um pouco, afinal, você é nervosa, e daqui a pouco suas sardas vão ficar mais vermelhas do que já são...

James não pode terminar sua linha de raciocínio, pois uma Rose enfurecida voou em cima dele tentando esganá-lo, sem sucesso, é claro. James só tinha 11 anos, mas era mais forte, mais alto e era menino, o que já lhe dava muita vantagem. E Rose com seus 10 anos era magra, baixa, e não era chegada em lutas corporais, pra falar a verdade, ela nunca chegou as vias de fato com alguém, nem com Hugo que vivia lhe importunando. Resumindo: Ela não teve chance! Não no primeiro momento.

James segurou os pulsos dela impedindo que as mãos raivosas de Rose alcançassem seu pescoço e quando sentiu o joelho dela num lugar próximo demais de deixá-lo agonizar de dor, num impulso a puxou pra ele e então a fez se deitar na cama, para o outro lado. O que James não calculara era que o impacto de Rose no colchão e pelo fato dele estar segurando ela, o faria cair por cima da prima e ouvir de sua boca e de Rose um gemido o que não impediu a menina de continuar tentando esganar o primo.

_ Vai ter que se esforçar mais Sardenta... _ James falou com um sorriso no rosto olhando os olhos castanhos dela muito próximos dos seus, que eram mais escuros, quase preto.

Rose sentia o peso dele em si, já que ele estava deitado sobre ela e como James tinha todas as vantagens que Rose não tinha, (forte, alto, garoto) ela teria que usar a inteligência a seu favor, e ela sabia que poderia. Aos poucos, então foi parando de lutar contra o primo, e fingindo um cansaço, que ela tinha de verdade, e seus braços foram relaxando. James sentiu isso e também um pouquinho de desapontamento, afinal, estava gostando daquilo.

_ James, eu vou apertar seu pescoço... você vai ver... _ ela falou em seu melhor fingimento de fraqueza, o que pareceu convencer James que relaxou suas mãos e soltou um pulso dela e apoiou no colchão. Rose percebendo ali sua deixa segurou com a mão livre a gola da camiseta dele e o virou com o próprio corpo o que fez os dois caírem da cama.

Isso pegou James de surpresa tão completamente que Rose ainda teve tempo de no chão, se colocar em cima dele e com as pernas em volta da cintura dele, ela começou a dar tapas em James com sua mão livre. James só podia então se proteger com uma mão enquanto a outra permanecia bem segura no outro braço de Rose, que continuava a esbofeteá-lo.

_ É isso que você chama de tapas... _ James a olhava nos relances que abria os olhos vendo como ela estava nervosa e como isso o divertia, principalmente pelo fato que Rose não sabia bater muito bem.

_ É ISSO QUE EU CHAMO DE IDIOTA, SEU IDIOTA! _ James riu quando por fim ele conseguiu segurar a mão dela novamente e se virar, a colocando por baixo dele, de novo.

_ Não adianta, a gente pode ficar nisso a tarde inteira... mas eu já me cansei Sardenta! _ Rose respirava forte de raiva mas sorriu satisfeita quando viu o vermelho no rosto dele. Sim, ela batia forte!

_ Cansou de levar tapas na cara isso sim! _ ela disse pela primeira vez contente com a entrada do primo naquele quarto. James sorriu irônico e então colocou os braços dela por cima da cabeça de Rose, continuando a segurá-los com força e logo se arrependeu, pois isso o fez se encostar totalmente nela e seus rostos ficaram a milímetros muito próximos um do outro. Rose se assustou, e James também. Mas ele nunca iria admitir.

_ Se eu quisesse Sardenta, você não tinha chance... _ James não desistia. Ele dizia em meio a respiração que ficara muito mais acelerada, principalmente quando seus olhos percorreram o rosto da prima, as sardas vermelhas, ele percebeu, pareciam trilhas, pegadas, desenhos...

Rose também respirava rápido. E ela não entendia porque sua respiração estava tão acelerada. E não entendia o que James olhava tanto, porque os olhos dele pareciam vasculhar cada sarda que tinha no rosto. E isso a incomodou. Incomodou mais que o peso dele em si.

James a olhou nos olhos por fim. Seriam neles que a trilha de sardas levava? Os cílios dela eram vermelhos escuros como seus cabelos. Rose acompanhou os olhos dele e, como isso a irritou infinitamente, corou. Muito, quando sentiu os olhos dele nos seus. Involuntariamente ela tentou se livrar dele mais uma vez, mas James nem sentiu o esforço.

Ele esperava sentir outra coisa. O gostinho da vitória por tê-la dominado. Bom, não seria pedir demais. Ele afinal conseguira a irritar. Mas... Não era exatamente esse sentimento que ele tinha nesse momento. Parecia mais um... empate. Ou uma derrota. E o pior disso tudo, era que no fundo, James parecia não se importar.

Seus olhos ainda se olhavam, nesses poucos segundos. Nenhum sabia o que estavam fazendo. Era um desses momentos de falsa paz. Eles sabiam. James abriu a boca pra falar, sem saber exatamente o que dizer e então, antes que sua voz saísse, outra imperou abafada no cômodo.

_ A porta está trancada! TEM ALGUEM AI DENTRO? _ Vovó Molly gritou batendo na porta e imediatamente os olhares se separaram, assim como as mãos de James nos braços dela e seus corpos quando Rose empurrou o primo se levantando e se dirigindo à porta.

_ SIM VOVÓ! A PORTA BATEU E TRANCOU! _ ela disse olhando de relance para James que se levantava também e a olhava se esforçando para rir em seu tom típico de que estava achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado. E estaria se o sentimento de triunfo estivesse com ele.

_ TUDO BEM QUERIDA, VOU ABRIR JÁ, JÁ! _ em seguida Molly abriu a porta sorrindo ao ver Rose, mas no mesmo momento arregalou os olhos ao ver que James também estava lá. Assim como lençóis fora da cama e travesseiro no chão.

_ James! Vocês não estavam brigando, estavam? _ ela disse receosa e Rose procurou não olhar para James que provavelmente estaria sorrindo irônico. Ah esses risinhos!

_ Não vovó! Eu não perderia meu tempo com isso! _ ela se dirigiu a cama a fim de arrumá-la, mais Molly interveio.

_ Não meu bem, deixa isso que eu arrumo, desce lá com James que tem lanche pra vocês! _ Rose suspirou e James passou a mão nos cabelos.

_ Eu to com fome mesmo! _ James falou dando um sorrisinho para Rose que o olhou de cara feia. Ele então saiu em seguida do quarto e tendo a certeza do quão chata a prima podia ser.

_ E você Rosie? Não está com fome? _ Molly que recolocava os lençóis na cama a olhou.

_ Estou... _ para evitar perguntas da avó, ela seguiu o primo, porém a uma distância bem segura.

Ao chegar à cozinha, ela viu que os outros primos estavam lá e que James se sentara a mesa ao lado de Louis e o loiro contava sobre a casa na árvore que estava quase pronta.

_ Já está quase pronta, só falta o telhado! _ nesse momento, James olhou para Rose que se sentou ao lado de Roxane. Ela o olhou também, para desviar o olhar rapidamente. Não queria dar motivos pra ele implicar com ela no meio de tanta gente.

_ Falta o toque feminino! Ou vocês estão esquecendo das cortinas, e dos tapetes, e dos quadros que vamos pregar? _ Roxane disse arrancando risos dos garotos. Isso deixou todas as meninas indignadas.

_ Que história é essa? _ Louis perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos de rir. Roxane cruzou os braços encarando o primo.

_ Como assim? É a _nossa_ casa na árvore! _ ela disse mandona e James interveio.

_ Nossa? Vocês estão nos ajudando a construir de enxeridas que são! _ ele falou olhando para a morena, mas seus olhos por um segundo foram para Rose que balançou a cabeça com a atitude dele. Não sabia por que sempre se surpreendia.

_ Pelo que eu me lembro, foi combinado que a casa seria de todos nós! _ Rose não iria deixar barato e encarou James. E James pareceu aumentar seu sorriso irônico quando ela falou. E ele também a encarou. Mais uma vez naquela tarde.

_ Foi combinado que se vocês ajudassem de forma igual, a casa seria de todos nós! Mais não é isso que acontece, já que o trabalho pesado é nosso, dos homens! _ James falou tranqüilo e os outros concordaram com ele, menos Albus.

_ Como a gente vai ajudar a fazer o 'trabalho mais pesado' se vocês não deixam? _ Rose se levantou sem deixar de encarar James, que pareceu estar se divertindo muito com isso.

_ É isso mesmo! Várias vezes vocês nos colocaram pra pegar algo, e trazer algo e blábláblá! _ Roxane disse _ Vai ver, já estavam de caso pensado!

_ É verdade isso Albus? _ Rose se virou para Albus que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_ Claro que não Rosie! _ e olhou para o irmão que ria da situação _ James, para com isso, já estava combinado mesmo que a casa iria ser de todos! _ Albus como sempre era o mais sensato. Era por isso que_ ele_ era o melhor amigo de Rose!

_ Ah! Falou a voz da razão! Por que você não constrói uma casa na árvore pra você e pra Sardenta? Podem morar juntos nela! _ James adorava implicar o irmão e adorava mais ainda implicar Albus e Rose juntos.

Albus balançou a cabeça respirando fundo. James era mesmo impossível. Algumas risadas tomaram conta da cozinha na mesma hora que Molly chegou.

_ Ah! Que bom que estão se divertindo! E Molly e Lucy, queridas, seu pai vem buscar vocês hoje viu!

_ Ah, não! Logo agora! _ Lucy falou se levantando e saindo para achar Sissy para aproveitar mais a gatinha. Como ela tinha apenas sete anos, essa discussão sobre casas na árvore não a interessava muito.

_ Comam crianças! Ainda tem muitas guloseimas pra vocês gastarem a energia! _ Molly saiu novamente da cozinha e mais uma vez a discussão começou.

_ A gente não vai desistir! _ Rose falou decidida e Roxane a apoiou. Elas olharam para Lily e Molly que também concordaram se levantando, mais pela diversão do que por uma rixa entre meninas e meninos.

_ Ah, vocês não precisam não desistir! _ James também se levantou pegando um doce e olhando para elas antes de parar seu olhar em Rose. _ Mas nada de cortinas, ou quadros! _ ele riu _ Onde já se viu, casa na árvore com quadros!

E sem mais explicações ele saiu da cozinha indo para o quintal, seguido de Louis e Hugo. Albus olhou para elas com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

_ Acho que James queria te implicar Rose! E você mais uma vez deu trela! _ ele disse e Rose se sentou cansada na cadeira e cortando um pedaço de bolo sem fome alguma.

_Não consigo ficar calada! _ ela por fim disse vendo as garotas seguirem para o quintal atrás dos meninos. Olhou para Albus que se sentou ao seu lado.

_ Ele vai pra Hogwards, quem sabe muda um pouco! _ ele disse e Rose deu de ombros.

_ Não vai mudar nada! Vai ficar mais metido do que já é! Principalmente porque vai antes de nós! _ ela disse sentindo uma ponta de raiva por isso.

_ Mamãe disse que já está preparando os berradores! _ eles sorriram imaginando as cenas.

_ Isso eu queria ver! _ Rose falou e Albus ficou sério, pois sentia uma grande ansiedade com a escola e com a casa que iria pertencer.

_ Você já pensou em qual casa você vai? _ ele perguntou receoso pela primeira vez à prima. Rose o olhou dando um meio sorriso.

_ Não sei... Eu queria Grifinória! _ ela disse mordendo o lábio e Albus sorriu concordando.

_ Eu também! _ ele suspirou e Rose percebeu que isso o afetava mais do que a ela. Depois de um momento em silêncio ele recomeçou. _ James tem certeza que vai pra Grifinória!

_ Ele tem certezas de muitas coisas não é mesmo? _ Rose comeu um pedaço do bolo agradecendo em silêncio por ela e James não serem da mesma turma. _ Mas eu não me preocuparia com isso agora Al, ainda tem um ano pela frente!

Ela lhe sorriu e Albus pareceu mais tranqüilo sorrindo de volta para a prima.


End file.
